Searching in the Darkness
by kitarou
Summary: As the crimson essence fills the air and stains the ground gracfully red. we live forever searching. searching. searching for a place to call home...


"When will I ever be free?" asked the little girl to the shadows. "Never. You don't have to be. We can stay here and play games and laugh together." Replied the darkness. "oh, that's right. I always forget. I am home with you here in this safe, dark place." Said the little girl as an eerie smile spread across her face.

As me and the darkness took our morning walk, as the towns people cowardly hid inside their homes. We smiled and smiled as their fear grew more and more. "You demon girl, leave our town alone!" a man yelled in the middle of the street. He should know that his place in the world is with the bones in the ground, so as usual I sent him there with a snap of my fingers. And the warm crimson essence filled the air with grace. "Filthy scum like you belong in hell with the rats," I laughed as I continued to walk the barren streets with the darkness at my side. For I am ,The Princess of Death.

Later I return for my afternoon cup of tea and cookies at my favorite café down the street. "Well done, Margret! This is why I don't kill you. Your tea and cookies are splendid!" the slender woman in a yellow dress bows to me greatfully. " Thank you mistress!" she whispers. I take another sip of my tea when a little boy dressed in metal armor walks up to me with a scowl upon his face. " I order the Demon princess to leave this town at once!" exclaims the boy. I giggle and sip my tea " it's amusing to see a little rat like you confront me when your clearly weak and vulnerable." I give him slight smile as a observe his outfit. Brown trousers with metal knee pads, and black working boots. A green shirt with overalls, and a metal helmet with metal elbow pads and gloves. " If you do not wish to leave willingly then I'll escort you out!" he shouts at me and pulls out a small sword. "Oh how scary!" I playfully say " what a scary things that can kill me!" I laugh in amusement " Oh please! I can kill you with my eyes closed!" I prepare to snap my fingers and end his life when the tea maker Margret stops me. "Please don't! he's my only son I beg of you to spare his life, please!" she falls to her knees with tears streaming from her eyes. I sigh with pity " fine, but I want two cups of tea tomorrow morning, got it?" I turn from the boy to Margret's face with a stern face. "yes, ma'am!" she says with a smile on her face. I hate to bring pity onto them but now to give them joy? Good grief.

At night I return home to the realm of darkness were I am welcomed by my underlings. I cannot help but think about the look on that boy's face. He was determined yet afraid to face me. It was almost cute to see him act so brave. Suddenly my all-seeing eye saw the same boy walking through the woods just outside of town. now what is he up to? I silently follow him through the dark woods to a small clearing where I find a small grave in the center. The boy kneels down to the grave and whispers a prayer, how pitiful. " How sweet, you miss your father." He is startled and stumbles to the ground. " what on earth are you doing here, demon?" he yells. " I should ask you the same thing, monsters come out at night, you should know that by now." He stares at me with distrust " I don't care about the monsters, I come here at night because the towns people think it's dumb for me to pray." He seems sad to think of it but blushes as he sees me in my red, silk pajamas. I giggle. "what are you laughing at?" he asks. "you," I reply "praying shouldn't have to be a secret to everyone, just go." He smiles at me and stands. "your right! Thanks! Uhh..what's your name?" I look at him and I feel my cheeks grow warm. "my name is Jinx" I slightly turn away "Don't think were friends ok? Wait, what's your name?" he extends his hand. "my name is Thomas." I shake his hand and we say our goodbyes.

The next morning Thomas came and asked to walk with me. Naturally I refused but with the look on his face and the awe in the eyes of the towns people I said yes. He even joined me for afternoon tea and later we talked in the clearing in the woods. We grew very close andwe were friends for many years. But one night I was asked to come to the clearing at midnight for a surprise. I dressed in a silk, short, long sleeve dress with striped stockings and black flats. I met him sitting on the grave with a rose in his hands. "you look beautiful," he said as he hugged me firmly. "as always, why did you call me here?" I asked but then I got my answer he knelt down on one knee and opened a small box to reveal a small golden ring and he said "will you marry me?" I stood in utter shock think what my reply would be, but in that instant I knew what it would be. "yes," his face was filled with joy as he stood and have me a passionate kiss on the lips. I truly loved Thomas and I knew he loved me. Soon we would be married and our life would be complete. Then suddenly a group of men surrounded us, I recognized them from the town as a few poor workers. They grabbed me and Thomas and pulled us away from each other. "Thomas!" "Jinx!" we yelled. "Way to go boy! You lead us right to her! Now this wench will pay for slaughtering our people!" spoke one man, the others cheered in agreement. "Is this true Thomas? Did you lead them here on purpose?" I asked. "No! Jinx! It wasn't supposed to be this way! I love you from the bottom of my heart!" he lunged for me with all his might but the villagers held him tightly. Another man held a blade to my neck and said "any last words?" my eyes grew wide. Thomas's pleads filled the night. The crimson essence filled the air with grace. And the villager who tried to kill me was laying on the floor covered in his own blood. They have awakened the demon within me. It is my duty to bring death to their very soul. One snap of my finger and all the other villagers were dead within seconds. The ground was painted red as was their very bodies, their bodies rot above ground while their souls go deeper within the earth. I stood there with my dress and faces splattered in blood and Thomas was shaken to the bone. I extended my hand to him with a smile. He took it and ran off into the night. We live forever moving from town to town in hope to find the one place we call home.

"will we ever be free, darling?" I asked Thomas "never but we must learn to be happy together this way." He replied with a smile. We kiss in the moonlight and we are bonded together for eternity. Forever trapped in our own darkness. Searching. Searching.


End file.
